Natsu-sama, ¿Natsu-sama? ¡Natsu-sama!
by SoulPolaris
Summary: Todo mundo en Fairy Tail sabe que Mirajane puede ser muy peligrosa si se lo propone, pero, cambiar los sentimientos de una persona puede ser muy peligroso, y más cuando es una maga con tanto amor para desbordar, y con tantas rivales de amor en el camino. Natsux¿Harem?
1. Natsu-sama

**Natsu-sam**a

En el reino de Fiore existe una pequeña ciudad llamada Magnolia, en Magnolia reside el poderoso gremio de magos Fairy Tail, pero bueno, eso ya todos lo saben, de eso trata el anime carajo.

Rara vez los magos se comportaban de manera un tanto extraña, es decir, no había peleas, era un día ciertamente aburrido, hasta que Mirajane posó su mirada sobre un par de magos de agua y hielo.

Gray se encontraba platicando con Natsu acerca de estupideces en las que competían mientras que Juvia estaba pegada como lapa al brazo de Gray que la ignoraba, a Mirajane le molesto esto, bueno, a todos en realidad, hasta Natsu sabía que Gray era un pendejo y se lo recordaba indirectamente cada 5 minutos mientras observaba con pena a la maga de agua.

Entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza de Mira, rebuscó entre las pócimas que guardaban en la parte de debajo de la barra.

¡Bingo! Una poción morada que había comprado la misma Juvia hacía meses atrás con la etiqueta de "PELIGRO", la palabra que describe a una Mirajane sonriente.

Vertió la pócima sobre un vaso con jugo de uva, ni se notaba.

Bien, ya tenía el arma y el asesino, faltaba la víctima, rebuscó con la mirada a la persona perfecta para el plan, lo encontró. Gajeel.

Pero había un problema, Levy. Buscó a Lucy y la llamó, le cuchicheó algunas cosas y Lucy sonrojada asintió y llamó a Levy cuchicheándole las mismas cosas, Levy pensativa dudó pero al final cedió.

Llamaron a Gajeel el cual indeciso se acercó a la barra y le susurraron unas cosas las tres al oído, volteó a ver a Levy buscando algún tipo de permiso, quien asintió cediendo.

— ¡Juvia!, ven aquí un momento por favor — llamó Mira

Juvia volteó a la barra con desconfianza al ver allí a su rival de amor, sin embargo se tuvo que ir de la mesa donde estaba con su Gray-sama ya que amos idiotas iniciaron una pelea sin sentido.

— ¿Qué sucede Mira-san? — preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Gajeel.

Perfecto.

Mira se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más cerca y con una seña de mano hizo que Lucy y Levy se retiraran de la barra.

— Oh, no es nada importante, es solo que quiero que pruebes este nuevo jugo — dijo al tiempo que le estiraba el vaso

— ¿Y por qué solo yo? — cuestionó Juvia

— No eres solo tú, Gajeel, Levy y Lucy ya lo han probado, pero hay diferentes puntos de vista, Levy dice que sabe muy dulce y Lucy dice que sabe algo amargo, y a Gajeel simplemente no le importa — le dijo con cara cachorrito Mira.

— Bueno, la respuesta es fácil, llévale la contraria a mi rival de amor y ya — afirmó relajada

— Oh vamos Juvia, por favor. ¿Sí? Solo un poco — rogó la albina.

Juvia observó con desconfianza el vaso, pero luego lo tomó con decisión al mismo tiempo que lo bebía de golpe, Mira chilló de emoción y le golpeó ligeramente el brazo a Gajeel, éste a regañadientes volteó la cara hacia Juvia pero al momento que iba a hablarle fue lanzado de lejos de su asiento porque alguien lo había golpeado. Oh no.

De los escombros salió un furioso Natsu quien le gritó un par de groserías a Gray antes de voltear a ver a Juvia para verificar que no la lastimó.

Juvia giró su rostro a la izquierda donde se suponía que estaría Gajeel y se topó con la mirada de Natsu, ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos y el gremio entero se calló, como si esperaran algo.

— N-natsu… -sama — susurró la mujer de agua con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó inseguro Natsu, si bien su audición era más que perfecta esperaba haber oído mal.

— Natsu-sama — esta vez no fue un susurro, sino más bien una afirmación fuerte y clara.

— O-oye, ¿Por qué ese título tan de repente? — cuestionó Salamander mientras se ponía nervioso.

Juvia se fue sonrojando poco a poco y cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a felicidad y de felicidad a una euforia completa.

— ¡Natsu-sama! — gritó a los cuatro vientos Juvia al tiempo que se abrazaba de un Natsu sorprendido y sonrojado.

— Juvia ama a Natsu-sama, Juvia no dejará a Natsu-sama por nada del mundo, pero ahora Juvia tiene más rivales de amor, Lucy, Erza, Lissana y hasta Wendy, son mis enemigas declaradas — vociferó Juvia al tiempo que se abrazaba de Natsu y rosaba sus mejillas con las del mago de fuego.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — fue el grito del gremio entero con diferentes expresiones, en su mayoría de confusión y sorpresa, pero había unas que resaltaban más.

Lucy estaba con el ceño gravemente fruncido y un poco sonrojada.

Lissana con una sorpresa enorme y la boca abierta.

Erza sonrojada y espantada.

Y Wendy que estaba igual que Lissana.

Nadie dijo nada en los siguientes 30 segundos hasta que la puerta del gremio rechinó y todos dirigieron sus miradas a esa misma, de donde salía un Gray con expresión seria y como si nada le importara.

— Báh, que escandalosos son — bufó molesto al tiempo que salía.

— ¡Safo, fue culpa de Lucy y Levy! — gritaba Mirajane al tiempo que salía hacia el almacén como alma que lleva al diablo, deslindándose de la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Inclusive Gajeel había desistido a dar pelea a Salamander por el golpe recibido ya que estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que esa pócima fuera tan poderosa, y salió disparado a lo que vendría.

Natsu aún no procesaba bien esto, ahora Juvia estaba enamorada de él y no de Gray, bueno, sería divertido molestar a Gray con Juvia, sin contar de que podría conocer un poco mejor a la dura mujer de agua, sin duda no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.


	2. ¿Natsu-sama?

¿Natsu-sama?

3 horas, 3 raras y extrañas horas habían pasado desde que Juvia de la nada comenzó a amar a Natsu y olvidándose completamente de Gray, bueno, en el sentido romántico, no es como si tuviera amnesia o algo así.

— Natsu-sama, ¿A dónde podemos ir a comer? ¡Ya sé, vayamos a la casa de Natsu-sama! Juvia le preparará una cena con afrodisiacos y disfrutaremos ampliamente de una noche de pasión a la luz de la luna mientras me declara amor eterno y… — siguió imaginando Juvia que estaba sentada en las piernas de un aburrido Natsu que miraba con interés el pedazo de pan en la mesa

Lucy se acercaba sigilosamente y de un movimiento rápido había quedado al lado de Natsu, algo pegada al cuerpo del Caza dragones, muy pegada según Juvia quien de inmediato le hizo saber su descontento

— Agh, mi rival de amor no se conformó con robarme el amor de Gray, ahora viene a por mí Natsu-sama, ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad con él! ¡Aprovechada! — gritaba rabiosa la maga elemental

— Tranquila Juvia, no vengo a por Natsu, bueno sí, pero no es para eso… al menos no aún… — lo último lo susurró pero Natsu la escuchó fuerte y claro quien de inmediato se giró a verla con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos abiertos

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy? — inquirió Natsu al ver que Lucy estaba cohibida en su asiento por la mirada de una colérica Juvia

— ¿No te molesta? — preguntó alzando la vista la rubia del piso a la cara del mago

— ¿El qué? — respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta

— Eso, que Juvia esté pegada como lapa a ti — se notaba un ligero enojo en su voz, además de un pequeño ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero. Linda, pensó Natsu.

— En lo absoluto, de hecho Gray tenía razón, después de un rato ni la notas, es como si llevaras una mochila — contestó

— Oh vamos Natsu, no trates a las personas como objetos, ¿O es que acaso tu perversión traspasó los Tabúes y ahora practicas el masoquismo? — interfirió una ebria Cana

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? — preguntó molesto Natsu ante la atenta mirada de Lucy

Cana volteó su mirada a la rubia la cual parecía desconcertada

— Oh, ¿Es que no lo sabes Lucy? — cuestionó divertida la castaña

— ¿Saber qué? — dijo al inclinarse para escuchar mejor

— Natsu es un pervertido, y de los más descarados, he escuchado de buenas fuentes que hace dos semanas, cuando fue a Oak él solo, quedó de verse con Yukino, creo que la conoces bien, ¿No Lucy? Bueno, el caso es que dicen por ahí que después de la cita Natsu quiso pasarse de listo con Yukino y la invitó a un Motel de paso, obviamente, como Yukino es una maga con dignidad y respetable se negó — señaló con un aura maligna la maga de cartas

— Vete a tragar más alcohol, enferma, que yo no hice nada de eso, y menos con Yukino — respondió enojado Natsu al mismo tiempo que dejaba a una delirante Juvia fantaseando a un lado.

— ¿Entonces por qué encontré esto en tu habitación? — preguntó la castaña al momento que sacaba unas pequeñas braguitas, rojas, con encajes y el dibujo de una espada apuntando hacia abajo, si, de Erza Scarlet.

— ¡CARAJO CANA!, no entres en mi casa, ni en mi habitación ni fisgonees en mis cosas, maldición, hay algo llamado privacidad, además, estas bragas me las dio ella misma después de que en una misión se le mojara la ropa y me las diera a guardar y cuando se las quise devolver me dijo que me las quedara, sería muy vergonzoso volverlas a utilizar cuando las tuve en mis manos — alzó la voz Salamander logrando captar la atención de al menos 3 mesas cercanas, en una de ellas se encontraba la misma Titania.

Erza se paró de su asiento, caminó hacia la mesa de Natsu, quien estaba petrificado al saber lo que le esperaba.

— ¡No, espera Erza! ¡Por favor! ¡Al menos no les dije que te fascina el sadomasoquismo! — después de decirlo, cayó en cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

— ¡VEN AQUÍ ANIMAL, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! — gritó, mientras perseguía al pobre Dragneel que corría despavorido por las calles de Magnolia en una escena un tanto cómica, Natsu corriendo como el viento delante de una Erza furiosa, dejando atrás a Juvia quien corría persiguiendo a Natsu-sama y rogándole a Erza que lo dejara en paz, aunque no la llamaba Erza, sino Rival de amor n°2.

Lucy se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento con el rostro sumamente sonrojado, ¿Cómo es que Natsu sabía eso? Demonios, los celos la carcomían pero no diría nada, era demasiado orgullosa. Oh Lucy, te vas a tragar el orgullo, entero.

Por coincidencias del destino llamadas también "Junta de maestros", Sabertooth, o al menos 3 de sus integrantes llegaron a Magnolia.

— Sting-sama, ¿De verdad era muy necesario que nosotros viniéramos? Es decir, la junta es de MAESTROS, no miembros comunes — le hizo saber Yukino a su maestro

— No digas tonterías Yuki, no son miembros comunes, son mi escolta, Rogue es mi mano derecha y sucesor al mando, además de ser la escolta en sí, tú, Yuki, eres mi secretaria, y por lo tanto debes ir anotando todas las buenas acciones que haga en mi camino a la junta, durante la junta y después de la junta, Lector y Frosch son algo así como mis admiradores los cuales me traerán agua si me canso, ¿No es así? — preguntó el rubio a sus compañeros

— Age sir, ¿O cómo era? Le diré a Happy que me enseñe de nuevo — dijo el gato rojo

— Frosch piensa lo mismo —

— No le hagan caso, ya se puso egocéntrico — bufó Rogue

A Yukino simplemente le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca y siguió caminando

5 minutos después se hallaban en la calle principal de Magnolia donde se oía bastante ajetreo pero no veían nada, hasta que…

— ¿Con eso aprenderás a no abrir el hocico, imbécil? — refunfuñó Titania a su vez Natsu asentía medio muerto en el piso

— ¡Natsu-sama!, Juvia lo protegerá así sea con su vida misma — dijo para ponerse en posición de batalla frente a Erza, ésta solo la miró curiosa y le dijo que no quería pelear, que mejor atendiera al estúpido pelirosa

— Juvia, si me soltaras dolería menos — rogaba mientras Juvia lo estrujaba en su pecho y lo intentaba curar vagamente con su magia de agua

— Juvia lo llevará con Wendy para que lo sane en seguida, ¡Oh Dios! Juvia no puede hacer eso, si lo hace, sería como entregar en bandeja de plata a mi amado Natsu-sama a la horrenda mini-rival de amor n°4 — mientras ella seguía vitoreando no se dio cuenta de que 3 magos y 2 exceeds llevaban viendo con asombro cada parte de la escenita que estaban montando esos en pleno mercado central

— Natsu-san, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién ha sido capaz? ¡¿Acaso hay alguien más fuerte que tú?! ¿O acaso te volviste más débil? Si ese es el caso, vamos a luchar Natsu-san, estoy encendido, no en fuego como tú, sino en luz como yo, eh, captas el chiste, ¿eh eh? — preguntó primero asustado, luego emocionado el hijo de Weisslogia

— Cállate Sting, ¿No ves que está inconsciente? Solo le molestas el sueño —

— ¿Quieres pelear, emo? —

— Ya basta, ustedes dos, debemos averiguar que le sucedió a Natsu-sama —

Natsu-sama.

¿Natsu-sama?

¡Natsu-sama!

Juvia se paró como si de una película de terror se tratase y fulminó a la peliblanca con la mirada

— Tú… pelo de menta… osas llamar a mi Natsu-sama como TU Natsu-sama —

— C-claro que no, Juvia-sama —

Un fuerte y estruendozo CLICK sonó en la cabeza de Juvia

— ¡¿Acaso te gusta Juvia, o es que le tiras a ambos lados?! — gritó sorprendida Juvia

— ¡Yuki Yuri!, pero creí que te gustaba Natsu-san, Yuki — delató el rubio a su amiga.

— ¿Q-qué dices Sting-sama? — susurró sorprendida Yukino

— Así que Juvia no estaba tan equivocada después de todo, rival de amor n°5 — se tronó los dedos

Y después, otra escena de persecución por Magnolia, Yukino corría a lo más que le daban las piernas hacia Fairy Tail, mientras Juvia seguía a paso firme a la peliplateada con Rogue y Sting detrás de ellas cargando a un inconsciente Natsu con multipliques cortadas.

Al llegar al gremio Yukino buscó refugio de la rival de amor de Juvia n°1, sí, Lucy.

— Lucy-sama, por favor, detenga a Juvia-sama — rogó la de pelo plateado

— ¿Qué pasó ahora Yukino? — la rubia estaba algo distraída y decaída

— Juvia-sama me quiere matar porque llamé a Natsu-sama como le digo normalmente, Natsu-sama —

— Ugh, eso se debe a que Mirajane le dio una pócima que enamoró a Juvia de Natsu, es estúpido, pero Levy-chan ya está buscando una cura — la consoló

— Eso alienta bastante, sin embargo, ¿Cómo la detendré? —

— Solo déjale en claro que no te gusta Natsu y ya — respondió tajante.

— P-pero eso es imposible… — murmuró apenada

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? — preguntó extrañada la rubia

— Porque a mí me gusta Natsu-sama — dijo firme Yukino

No se dio cuenta, pero una maga de agua estaba parada en la puerta del gremio, con una mirada que mató a Yukino, sin haberla tocado, la maga celestial de Sabertooth sabía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba, con horror observaba como estrangulaba a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, uno en cada mano.

La rubia no estaba mejor que Juvia, que Juvia se enamorara espontáneamente de Natsu era en gran parte su culpa por ser cómplice, mas no esperaba que la maga de Sabertooth tuviera esos mismos sentimientos, pasó de estar sorprendida, a estar confundida, después, enojada era un eufemismo para lo que sentía.

Yukino se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, todos, todos sin excepción se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, pero había dos miradas que la perforaban como si de espadas o taladros se trataran, y sin, con todos se refería a que Natsu también la miraba, entre sorprendido, sonrojado y confundido.

Esto ya se era problema serio, y Natsu sufriría.

O tal vez no.


	3. ¡Natsu-sama!

Esta es la historia que más reviews he tenido (7, hasta ahora), y que si llegará al menos al 3° capítulo, gracias a los que la han leído.

Lo que me faltó en los otros dos primeros capítulos: No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima lo es, y lo amamos por eso.

**¡Natsu-sama!**

6 orbes, 3 pares de ojos mantenían una guerra de miradas en Fairy Tail. Una cosplayer, una linda peliplateada y una acosadora se observaban mutuamente con odio.

La rubia, se encontraba en una mesa a la esquina derecha del gremio, refundida en la soledad de su café y su libro, y claro, una pequeña peliazul que le hablaba hasta de como estaba el clima de hoy, pero ella no prestaba atención, no con aquellas 2 arpías de cacería.

Su archienemiga, una linda maga estelar que posee solo 2 llaves, estaba en la mesa más próxima a la puerta, como si esperara a que alguien saliera, a su lado, un emo pelinegro bebía un café bien cargado mientras se tocaba su garganta después de ser ahorcado por Juvia y a su lado sus exceeds que platicaban con Happy y Lily, ella suponía que solo se quedarían un par de horas mientras Sting hablaba con Makarov sobre cualquier estupidez que tuvieran que hacer los maestros, pero con esta batalla en curso por el amor de Natsu-sama, se quedaría un año si fuese necesario.

La maga elemental de agua se encontraba en la esquina contraria a Lucy, fulminando con la mirada a la rubia y de vez en cuando a la peliplateada, mordía un pañuelo maldiciendo a Erza por haber interrumpido lo que sería una de las peleas de amor más grandes que habría en Fairy Tail, porque claro, sería una de las más grandes porque NUNCA SUCEDEN.

**~(*-*)~Flash Back~(*-*)~**

Hacía unos minutos, tras la declaración espontánea de Yukino, parecía como si Acnologia, Zeref y Mavis se encontraran en un solo lugar y fueran a dar rienda suelta a la destrucción, pero en el momento en el que el brazo de Juvia se convertía en una espada de agua, Lucy desfundaba su látigo y Yukino temblorosa se acercaba a sus llaves, Erza interrumpió entre las tres, con una espada enrolló el látigo de Lucy y lo atrajo hacia si misma, a Juvia la rodeó un circulo de espadas y una última espada mandó a volar las llaves de Yukino lejos.

— ¿De verdad van a pelear por eso?— interrogó furiosa

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, no pensé lo que iba a hacer, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte — se disculpó Lucy como la voz de la razón.

— Juvia también lo siente, sin embargo, si se pasan de la raya con Natsu-sama Juvia no dudará en hacer lo que iba a hacer, aunque Juvia no sepa exactamente que iba a hacer, lo hará —

— Lo mío fue un acto reflejo, Juvia-sama parecía que me iba a matar, y no sabía si Lucy-sama me iba a matar también o defender — dijo cohibida

— Está bien, pero no lo intenten de nuevo, y para asegurarme de que no se matarán, las 3 están castigadas, Lucy y Juvia, a las esquinas, Yukino, bueno, a ti no te puedo mandar, así que solo compórtate — dicho esto se marchó a la barra

Todas se fueron a sus lugares bajo las asustadas miradas de todos.

**~(*-*)~ Adiós Flash Back~(*-*)~**

Ahora mismo se observaba a la maga de armaduras conversar con un aburrido Natsu, que hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada momentos antes, y que no recibía miradas y suspiros de parte de Juvia y otras llenas de furia por parte de Lucy.

— No te tomes tan a la ligera esto Natsu, ahora tienes una declaración falsa, una declaración que hasta ahora creemos es sincera y a una celosa Lucy que no admite sus sentimientos, piensa bien las cosas, no vayas a lastimar a alguna de las 3 — sentenció

— No me echen la culpa a mi, fue culpa de Mirajane y sus sádicos planes para hacer que Gray se fijara en Juvia, culpa de Lucy por incitar a Levy a darle permiso al otro culpable, Gajeel, que ni siquiera dudó lo que hacía y al estúpido culpable de Gray por golpearme muy fuerte y mandarme a volar, y la culpa también la tiene Juvia, por mirarme — se defendió el caza dragones

— Bueno, lo importante aquí no es el culpable, ¿Verdad? Es mejor buscar una solución — interrumpió Mira nerviosa dejando una tarra de cerveza a Natsu

— ¡Puaj! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cerveza? Dame algo más fuerte, son muchas emociones para un par de horas y el pendejo de Gray no aparece para ayudarme con esto, si, dame Vodka o Whisky —

— Si te pones ebrio complicarás más las cosas Natsu — lo regañó la pelirroja

— Como sea, ¿Por qué no buscan una solución? Ya me empiezan a dar escalofríos cada que Juvia susurra mi nombre y me mira babeando —

— Pues si cerraras el chaleco babearía menos, es decir, tienes buen cuerpo, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio te sería indiferente… — se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde

Natsu sonrojado bebió de un golpe su pequeño vaso lleno de Vodka.

— Rival de amor… n°2… —

— ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO JUVIA, ES SOLO LA VERDAD! — gritó roja la –irónicamente- pelirroja

— Jajaja Erza parece el Tío Cosa, no se ve dónde empieza la cara y donde el cabello jajaja —

— ¡Cállate Happy! — y de un espadazo el exceed azul voló hasta el infinito y más allá

— ¿De aquí a cuando a todas las mujeres les parece atractivo Natsu? Es decir, es Natsu por Dios —

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo, Lissana? — exclamó furioso el pelirrosa ante el comentario de la peliblanca.

— Muchas cosas, en fin, ¿Saben si Levy hizo algún avance? —

— ¡No evadas la pregunta! — seguía furioso

— Pues desde hace rato la veo platicando con Lucy, pero esta ni la voltea a ver — ya estaba más calmada Erza

— ¡No me ignoren, carajo! — continuó enfadado

— ¡Hey Levy, ven acá! ¿Avances en la biblioteca? — preguntó ansiosa Mirajane cuando la pequeña peliazul se acercó

— Pues no, no vi nada parecido en todos los libros que leí, además, ¿Por qué esa manía de pensar que la respuesta a todo está en la Biblioteca? ¿Y por qué siempre busco yo? También saben leer, me ayudarían bastante. Pero bueno, leí un dato interesante que corroboramos hace tiempo atrás con Lu-chan, que mientras más añeja es la poción, más duradero y poderoso es el efecto — sentenció el camarón parlanchín

— Ósea como — preguntó desconcertado el hijo de Igneel

— Ay Natsu, quiere decir, que si la pócima es de hace bastante tiempo, puede que este "amor falso" dure de por vida, y con el paso del tiempo pase de ser un "amor falso" a un "amor verdadero" — explicó la pequeña maga haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando resaltaba el "amor".

— ¿Y de hace cuando es la pócima, Mira? — interrogó Salamander, todos voltearon a ver a la maga del Satan Soul

— Bueno, es como de hace unos 7 meses, no mucho, supongo que no tendrá repercusiones graves — afirmó sonriendo

— Mira, regresamos hace 6 meses, por lo que esa pócima es de hace 7 años y 7 meses — comentó la enana peliazul

Todos se miraron espantados, eso quería decir, que podría ser como la poción de Lucy, y eso quería decir, que si, en definitiva Juvia terminaría realmente enamorada de Natsu.

— ¿Cómo se revertió la pócima de Lucy? — Natsu intentaba recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos meses atrás

— Todos la olvidamos con el paso de las horas, pero tú la recordaste al final y ella pudo ser visible de nuevo —

— Eso quiere decir que una forma de revertir el efecto podría ser, haciendo creer a la poción de que no sirve — Lissana había tenido su primera idea en el día

— Tal vez funcione, pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? — Salamander seguía dudoso

— Solo dile que no sientes nada por ella, puede ser duro y directo, pero será sincero, o eso queremos creer, ¿Verdad, Natsu? — Titania rompió el silencio

— Claro, entonces, ¿Solo le digo que no me gusta o le digo que está fea? —

— Limítate a decirle que no, no la lastimes — dijo Mira

— Está bien, lo intentaré — dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y dejaba a las mujeres cuchichear en la barra

Cuando se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la solitaria maga elemental pudo sentir las miradas de las dos magas celestiales, ambas estaban furiosas por el acercamiento, pero esto podría frenar esta locura

— Hey Juvia, ¿Cómo estás? — intentaba ir suave, sin ser demasiado directo

— Juvia está perfecta cuando Natsu-sama está cerca — contestó sonriente

— Bueno, oye, ¿Verdad que no me quieres? Es decir, no te puedes olvidar del stripper tan fácil y rápido, ¿O si? —

— Por supuesto que lo quiero, Natsu-sama, de hecho, lo amo, Gray es un oscuro capítulo de la vida amorosa de Juvia —

— Bueno, pues resulta que tú a mi no me gustas… quiero decir, eres linda y todo, pero no eres mi tipo — comentó lo más suave posible

— No me importa, Juvia se ganará su amor —

— Demonios, no funcionó — susurró

— ¿Funcionar qué? — preguntó curiosa

— Nada nada, oye, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? — dudaba, pero se le había ocurrido un plan

— ¿U-una ci-cita?... ¿Natsu-sama me está invitando a salir? — estaba sonrojada, era algo que jamás le había sucedido, nadie jamás la había invitado a una cita, cuando salía con Gray era porque él salía solo y ella lo seguía, al rato Gray le decía que saliera del escóndite y que lo acompañara, nada formal, solo una vacía invitación. Inclusive Lyon jamás le pidió una cita en sí, solo eran insinuaciones y declaraciones de amor sin sentido, oh, espera, ella hacía lo mismo.

— Claro, caminamos un rato por el parque y vamos a comer, ¿Qué te parece? — Ya lo había decidido, el plan estaba marcado en su cabeza, no había vuelta atrás

— ¡SI! ¡JUVIA ACEPTA! — grito a todo pulmón ganándose la atención de todos

Aceptar, ¿Aceptar qué? Se preguntaba Lucy, ¿Acaso se le declaró? Por supuesto que no, eso es ridículo.

— Baja la voz, Juvia — Natsu estaba preocupado de que salieran metiches a destruir su perfecto plan

— ¿Qué pasa aquí Natsu? ¿Acaso no hablamos ya de las consecuencias que puede tener? — interrumpio Erza

Natsu se acercó y le susurró a Erza que tenía un plan, mas nunca se lo explicó detalladamente

— Solo no la cagues — suspiró

Cuando Natsu se disponía a salir del gremio una mano le tomó la muñeca y lo hizo girar

— Natsu… ¿A dónde vas con Juvia? — era Lucy y lucía algo triste

— Bueno… so-solo vam- — fue interrumpido

— Natsu-sama y Juvia saldrán a una cita — contestó con una sonrisa triunfante la peliazul

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que decir, solo se le ocurrió algo.

— N-natsu… Natsu… ¡Natsu-sama! — gritó sonrojada la rubia, sabía que eso era una declaración directa, que no necesitaba más palabras.

Si bien la declaración de Yukino los había dejado sorprendidos, no se comparaba a lo que ahora veía el gremio, Lucy había llamado Natsu-sama a Natsu, y según Juvia, esa era una declaración de guerra directa, pero ella se confiaba, tenía la ventaja, una cita con Natsu-sama no se conseguía todos los días.

— Oh… ¿Así que sale a la luz tu amor por Natsu-sama así de repente? No me lo creo — un aura tétrica rodeaba a la maga de agua

Yukino había decidido permanecer neutral en esa situación, solo empeoraría la situación si interrumpiera

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Por qué me llamas así? — Natsu estaba sonrojado, en un par de horas había aprendido que el título "sama" requiere valor y coraje para decirlo

— Lo que oíste, ya me cansé, me g-gu… gustas… — lo último lo susurró bajito, pero Natsu lo escuchó

Natsu sonrió, no sentía nada por Juvia, ni tampoco por Yukino, pero si un amor fuerte por la rubia, esto le daba esperanzas, se había resignado que jamás tendría su amor, pero ahora era ella quien se declaraba, no era nada romántico, más bien fue un impulso de celos, pero lo valía, cada letra lo valía.

— Espérame, solucionaré esto, y aclararemos todo — le susurró sonriente Natsu mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia, se acercó al oído de la maga estelar y le susurró algo que la sonrojó todavía más

Sonriente salió disparado del gremio arrastrando a Juvia, tenía que apresurarse con su plan si quería que esto saliera bien, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Gray para dar rienda suelta a su macabro plan.

Mientras tanto, en el gremio todos miraban expectantes a algún movimiento de Lucy, que se moría de vergüenza, a los ojos de cualquiera pareciera que ella, desesperada le hubiera confesado su amor en el último momento, y hubiera sido rechazada y abandonada porque él se fue con otra, pero solo ella sabía que no era así, sin embargo, se ahogaba de pena ahora, había hecho una escenita en frente de todos. Así que no vio más salida que salir corriendo de ahí, claro, detrás de Juvia y Natsu, También quería saber qué plan tenía el pelirrosa.

Yukino estaba en shock, no se había movido un milímetro desde la confesión de la rubia, en cuanto Juvia saliera del falso enamoramiento de Natsu, esto sería una lucha despiadada de coqueteos y acercamientos al pelirrosa con la intención de enamorarlo, o al menos, engancharlo un rato hasta que lo acepte.

Salió despacio de Fairy Tail detrás de la rubia, a paso calmado, nadie la seguía, sabían que tenían que arreglar esto ellos solos, decidieron no intervenir.

Sting miraba desde el segundo piso expectante, Yukino lucharía por Natsu-san, de eso estaba seguro, y de alguna forma, lo ponía triste. Pero si ella no se rendía, ¿Por qué él sí? Le demostraría que era mejor que Natsu-san.

En algún lugar de Magnolia un pelinegro lucía triste y apagado, aunque claro, era un mago de hielo, sin embargo, desde hacía unas horas sentía un vacío en el estómago, cada vez que pensaba en esa sonriente y expresiva mujer de agua sonreía, pero negaba que fuera eso, él la veía como una buena amiga, y nada más, y el vacío era por hambre, de seguro era eso.

Claro que sí, era eso…


	4. Natsu-sama o ¿Sting-sama?

Aturdida, si, posiblemente era así como sentía Juvia, primero Natsu-sama lo invitaba a salir, y luego pasaban por varios restaurantes hermosos pero no entraron a ni uno, y luego está el hecho que en vez de buscar un lindo lugar están buscando a Gray, aquél idiota que no supo aceptar sus sentimientos en el momento que era, porque ahora Juvia no lo amaba, no más.

— Estúpido Gray, ¿Dónde se metió? — refunfuñaba el mago

— Mira Natsu-sama, ese elegante restaurant de allá, es lindo, ¿Por qué no vamos a ese? —

— No, yo conozco un lugar mejor — dijo mientras olfateaba el aire buscando rastros del mago de hielo. Nada.

— Carajo, sigamos buscando — se sentía frustrado

Mientras Natsu jalaba a Juvia y ella miraba todos los lugares potencialmente románticos Yukino se le había adelantado a Lucy y les seguía el paso muy de cerca a los dos magos que estaban en una "cita".

Lucy venía atrás de Yukino, a un paso un poco más lento, al fin de cuentas Natsu le había dicho que todo saldría bien, no había necesidad de apresurar el paso.

Sting había salido corriendo del gremio, tenía una idea para conquistar el corazón de Yukino,

Natsu se detuvo en medio del parque del sur, Juvia se sentó en una banca y compró un helado para ella y otro para Natsu, quien se encontraba olfateando en busca del aún desaparecido hacedor de hielo.

Yukino se detuvo en la entrada al ver que los de al frente se detuvieron también lo hizo ella.

Lucy se acercó a Yukino dispuesta a preguntar si había visto algo raro pero entonces un grito llamó la atención de los 4 magos

— Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiii— Sting pegó un grito chillón

— ¿Sting-sama? ¿Qué sucede? Aún no nos vamos, si es a por lo que vienes —

— No, para nada, quería preguntarte algo que he querido saber desde hace mucho —

Lucy supuso que era una confesión así que se hizo un lado para dejar a la pareja de magos de Sabertooth de frente, mientras Natsu y Juvia curiosos se acercaban

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Yukino

— ¿De verdad te gusta Natsu-san?, mira, a mí me gustas tú, dejé mi lado arrogante y estúpido por ti y por Natsu-san, yo solo decía que te gustaba para molestarte porque te ponías colorada cada vez que sacaba el tema, pero, ahora con esa confesión… siento que si no hago algo, puedo perder la oportunidad de estar contigo… —

Awwww, fue el único sonido que salió de las bocas de Lucy y Juvia, Natsu sonrío más, si Yukino aceptaba y hacía que Juvia se re-enamorara de Gray tendrían el camino libre Lucy y él.

Yukino estaba rojísima, a tal punto de sacar humito por la cabeza

— Yo… emm… bueno, no sé como decirlo… pero… lo siento Sting-sama, eres lindo y todo, pero… me gusta Natsu-sama, no puedo negarlo, eres muy guapo y me atraes, pero Natsu-sama despertó sentimientos en mí que jamás he sentido — respondió bajito la peliplateada.

Un rechazo, un cruel y despiadado rechazo había sufrido Sting Eucliffe.

Su mirada pasó de confusión a tristeza, luego enojo para al final darle paso a una sonrisa torcida. El arrogante Sting volvía.

— ¿Así que si te atraigo? Bueno, esa es buena señal, no me rendiré —

— Bueno… lo dije solo porque te quiero, pero como amigo —

— Sé perfectamente que eres muy celosa Yuki, así que ya sé como hacer reconocer tu amor por mí — Insistió Sting

— Ya te dije que no te amo, lo siento, pero es así —

Sting no dijo nada, miró a la rubia que estaba parada con los ojos bien abiertos a su izquierda, seguía shockeada por haber visto tanta crueldad en las palabras de la maga estelar, pero esa era su imaginación de escritora, Yukino había sido dulce al decirle que no.

No se dio cuenta nadie, ni como pasó, pero Sting había sujetado la cintura de la de cabellos dorados y había acercado su cara muy cerca a la de ella.

Natsu apretó los puños, dispuesto a golpearlo si se intentaba pasar de listo, pero Juvia lo sujeto de la mano y se distrajo un segundo, un valioso segundo.

Sting cerró la distancia entre los dos con un beso, un simple y casto beso, cuando Natsu lo pudo ver se soltó de Juvia, prendió en llamas sus puños y dio un paso al frente.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando Lucy correspondió el beso abriendo su boca y dejando pasar la lengua del cazadragones de Sabertooth, él la apretó más contra sí mismo y ella intensificó más el beso agarrándolo de la nuca.

Natsu se detuvo en seco y apagó sus llamas, si Lucy correspondía era porque le gustaba y estaba de acuerdo.

La razón por la cual la rubia correspondió fue porque era su primer beso, y carajo, estuvo a nada de mandarlo a volar de una buena patada, pero luego lo pensó y se dijo que su primer beso no sería algo impulsivo (aunque en realidad así fue), así que aprovechó el momento, olvidándose del mago de fuego y del hecho de que los veía, luego le pediría disculpas y diría que fue un impulso.

Cuando se separaron un hilito de baba los seguía uniendo, ambos estaban sonrojados y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Natsu apretó fuerte sus puños y se dio vuelta, no quería seguir viendo aquello, le dolía.

Juvia estaba mucho más que sorprendida y sonrojada, Yukino había abierto mucho los ojos e intentaba decir algo pero nada salía.

Sting se giró y observo a Yukino y le sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Celosa? ¿Ya aceptas que me amas? —

Yukino seguía en el shock y no parecía querer salir de ahí

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu y los demás los habían visto, se mordió el labio inferior cuando intentó encontrar con la mirada a Salamander, quien caminaba en sentido contrario a donde estaban ellos, dispuesto a seguir su búsqueda del hacedor de hielo.

Sus planes habían cambiado pero el objetivo era el mismo, deshacerse de Juvia y su falso amor usando a Gray.

Cuando Yukino reaccionó sonrió enormemente.

— Gracias Lucy-sama, Sting-sama, gracias por dejarme el camino libre con Natsu-sama

— ¿Qué…? — el rubio se golpeó mentalmente, la había cagado, la había cagado monumentalmente.

— Ahora, si no les importa, me tengo que ir, tortolitos — dijo aún sonriente y salió disparada detrás de Natsu.

— Juvia no se quedará atrás — exclamó y salió en busca de su amado pelirrosa

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, ANIMAL?! — exclamó furiosa la rubia

— Hey, pensé que si hacía eso Yukino ardería en celos —

— ¿En qué maldita fantasía vives Eucliffe?, ¡Ninguna mujer con dignidad actuaría así! —

Y con eso Heartfilia salió en busca de Natsu, tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

* * *

— ¿Entonces en que restaurant cenaremos Natsu-sama? —

— Aún no lo sé, déjame buscar — seguía enfadado

— ¡Natsuuuuu-samaaaa! —

— Yukino… ¿Qué pasa ahora? —

— Me pregunta si… ¿Cuándo Juvia-sama vuelva a ser la misma de antes podremos salir? — preguntó inocente

Juvia le mandó una mirada de muerte mientras se aferraba al brazo de un enojado Natsu

— Tal vez, no lo sé —

Lo pensó un minuto y recordó al par de rubios besucones de atrás y entonces se le prendió el bombillo.

— Si Yukino, es más, terminando mi cita con Juvia, tendré una contigo, te paso a buscar al gremio — le dijo sonriente Natsu.

Lucy y Sting se acercaban al trío a paso veloz intentando dar explicaciones, pero se detuvieron cuando observaron como Juvia veía hipnotizada una pequeña mariposa que volaba a su alrededor cuando comenzaba a fantasear el hecho de que Natsu-sama y ella tendrían una cita de verdad. Y también porque mientras Juvia vitoreaba por un lado, por el otro, Natsu sujetaba del antebrazo a Yukino y le daba un simple y sencillo beso en los labios de la peliplateada.

Yukino se sonrojó y se fue de allí como si de una hoja de papel en una suave ventisca de verano.

Natsu sonrió, sabía que los rubios estaban detrás, los había olfateado, que se jodan.

Tomó a Juvia de la mano y luego la abrazó por los hombros, se quería olvidar de Lucy lo que quedaba del día, así que se dirigieron al local de comida más elegante que encontraran por ahí, hacía 2 días había ido a una buena misión con gran recompensa, y había venido forrado de dinero, podría darse ese lujo y encelar a los dos rubios.

Lucy y Sting no tenían palabras, Natsu besó a Yukino y luego abrazó a Juvia. Él, el más asexual de su gremio (según ellos, aunque Cana, Mirajane y Erza dijeran lo contrario). Lucy siguió a Natsu y a Juvia al restaurant, muerta de celos por la escena que acababa de presenciar con el corazón en la mano y aún apenada por la escenita de hace rato estaba dispuesta a todo por el perdón del mago de fuego que ni siquiera la había volteado a ver.

Mientras que Sting había ido detrás de la otra maga estelar, dispuesta a echar a perder su cita de la noche y explicarle que fue un idiota al besar a Lucy, aunque sabía que tendría que intentar seducir o rogar a la peli plateada para que se fijara en él.

La amaba tanto que había sido capaz de hacer una estupidez tan grande y suicida* por ella. 

* * *

Suicida*: No me refiero a que se vaya a matar, quiero decir que al besar a Lucy y si ella no correspondía Natsu lo iba a volver poquito menos que cenizas.


	5. Natsu-sama o ¿Gray-sama?

¡Buenas y malas noticias!, las malas, reprobé y tendré que esperar 6 meses para volver a entrar a clases, la buena, ¡CARAJO, ACTUALIZARÉ SEGUIDO!

En fin, quería hacer algo que no hice en los 4 capítulos anteriores, agradecer a los reviews, no lo hice en ninguna ocasión, y pensé que se sentirían mal y dejarían de comentar, y no seguirían la historia, y me hackearían y borrarían la cuenta u_u, son muchos reviews, así que un GRACIAS EN GENERAL supongo que bastará, aunque de ahora en adelante cada review que dejen lo contesto por MP, y si no tienes cuenta y comentan como invitado, te respondo en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, ahora en cuanto a las preguntas que me hacen, como por ejemplo que si Cana, Mirajane y Erza entrarán al Harem, pues no entrarán DIRECTAMENTE, pero si interactuarán con Natsu muy sugestivamente, por ejemplo Cana, será la voz pervertida de Natsu, con Mira y Erza ya lo verán, alguien me preguntó quiénes eran las rivales de amor de Juvia, así que para que no se confundan aquí están en orden:

Rival de amor n°1: Lucy, Rival de amor n°2: Erza, Rival de amor n°3: Lissana, Rival de amor n°4: Wendy, Rival de amor n°5: Yukino, posiblemente Mira entre como la 6ta, aún no lo sé, muchas tetas para Natsu creo yo.

Aunque Wendy aparece en la lista no la pondré en situaciones amorosas con Natsu, es que… no me gusta el Loli, se me hace que sería algo como IncestoLoli, aunque yo creo que Wendy si siente algo por Natsu, pero creo que en vez de ir a por él iría por una imitación de él, si, Romeo, yo creo en el fondo de mi corazón de que el RoWen será canon algún día, solo tengo que esperar a que Doranbolt (creo que así se llamaba) se muera :)

Perdón por tanto spam en el capítulo, ahora he aquí el 5to capítulo, no respondí algunas cosas que me preguntaron porque pensé que sería Spoiler, por cierto, esto se supone que sería un Three-shot, pero bueno, me motivaron a hacer más capítulos, pero los títulos de los capítulos me matan (Soy taaaaaaaaan original).

* * *

Vaya, si que era extraño, nunca estuvo en sus planes venir de verdad en una cita con Juvia, pero es que diablos, Lucy lo había vuelto loco de celos al besarse con Sting, pero se tenía que olvidar de ella por esta noche, quien sabe, tal vez al final de la noche y logre pasarla bien con Yukino.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un restaurant con un nombre bastante… extraño _"Debousse Le golle" _**(No tengo la menor puta idea de donde saqué el nombre, pensé que sonaba francés así que…)** camareros de cuello alto y peinado ridículo, a Natsu se le revolvió el estómago, pero Juvia parecía encantadísima con el hermoso lugar, según ella, que tenían en frente.

Natsu pidió una mesa en un algún buen lugar, el camarero dudó, pero cuando Natsu sacó un buen fajo de billetes, el camarero pareció recordad un espléndido lugar en la terraza con vista al resto de Magnolia.

Al llegar a la mesa se encontraban solos, bueno, no del todo otras dos parejas estaban repartidas en todo el tercer piso del edificio, todos a una distancia enorme, era un lugar algo privado, supuso Natsu. Al llegar, una botella de Champagne en una cubeta helada, 2 velas alumbrando la pequeña mesa y una hermosa flor de clavel en el centro adornaban la mesa junto con un par de platos de porcelana fina y dos copas de vidrio.

Natsu se sintió estúpido, iban de lo más informal y bárbaro a tan elegante lugar, él iba con su camisa con un poco de polvo, su pantalo con un poco de barro del que se embarró en la mañana al pasar por un charcoy sus botas también llenas de barro seco, su bufanda un poco sucia de algo de cerveza que le había caído en una pelea antes de que Juvia se enamorara de él, la mancha iba a ser difícil de remover, porque sí, la bufanda resistía el poder de Zeref, ataques implacables, fuego, hielo, espadas de Erza, e incluso tijeras, con las que Azuka intentó cortarla una vez, pero una manchita de cerveza hacía al mago de fuego tallar, tallar y retallar a la hora de lavarla.

Juvia no iba mejor que Natsu, su vestido azul y sus botas también tenían algo de polvo, y si lo golpeabas un poco los ácaros volarían por millones en el aire, se deshizo de su gorro y lo dejó a un lado de la silla. Nada formal, pensó.

Después de considerar regresarse y cambiarse por una ropa más limpia y formal para la ocasión se dio cuenta de algo, tenía dinero, y le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran los demás, con un billete de 100,000 jewels le cerraba la boca a cualquiera.

Se sentaron y observaron el lujoso menú. Demasiadas palabras en otro idioma que sospechaban no era Fiorense.

— Solo deme algo con carne, un buen filete — pidió Natsu cerrando aquél menú con cosas y nombres tan extraños

— A mi me da lo mismo — secundo Juvia, contenta con la decisión de Natsu

— Está bien, en 10 minutos estará su orden — y el camarero se fue del lugar

— ¿Quieres Champagne? — ofreció Natsu al sacar la botella de la cubeta y destaparla, haciendo que la corcha volara por los aires, se sirvió un poco él y luego le sirvió a Juvia, que le había tendido la copa hacía unos instantes. Que caballeroso, se sirvió primero él y dejó a Juvia tendida con su copa unos segundos.

* * *

Afuera del local se encontraba una rubia un tanto indecisa si entrar o no, maldito Natsu adinerado, debió ir con él en esa estúpida misión y ahora tendría dinero para entrar y darse el lujo de cenar mientras vigilaba que entre los otros dos no pasara nada, entonces vio a Gray que caminaba por ahí, aún con ese vacío en el estómago, pensaba que al dar una vuelta por Magnolia se le pasaría, solo le dio más hambre, se le hizo extraño ver a Lucy parada enfrente del restaurant y sin moverse así que se acercó.

— Bonita puerta, ¿Cuánto más la vas a ver? — preguntó Gray dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada del lugar

— Hasta que cuente mi dinero y vea que si me puedo costear aunque sea un pan ahí dentro —

— ¿Vas a cenar tú sola en un lugar tan caro? ¿Por qué ese capricho? Natsu anda rebosante en dinero desde hace como 2 días, si le hubieras insistido seguro que te paga la cena aquí —

— Ese es el problema, Natsu ya está dentro —

— ¿Y entonces por qué no entras y ya? —

Lucy lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza en el cuello

— ¿Eres idiota? No puedo entrar así como así y pedirle comida robándole un lugar que no pidió para mí, además, está en una cita — esto último lo susurró con algo de furia

— Oh, ¿De veras? ¿Y con quién?... Celosa… — preguntó curioso el mago de hielo con cierto tono de burla

— Te sorprendería la respuesta, está con Juvia — dijo la rubia, serena, esperando la respuesta del mago de hielo

— Vamos adentro, te invito la cena — Gray parecía tranquilo, pero notó celos en su voz

— Está bien — aceptó gustosa, podría vigilar a Natsu, y ahora tenía un aliado.

Cuando intentaron entrar el recepcionista los detuvo en la entrada, alzó una ceja y les preguntó con un tono arrogante

— ¿A dónde van? Ya no hay mesas disponibles, y dudo mucho que pordioseros tengan dinero para costearse un lugar ahí dentro — preguntó el mesero elegante

— ¿Vio entrar a un pelirrosa y a una peliazul dentro? — preguntó impaciente el pelinegro

— Tal vez, tal vez no — quería dinero

— Maldito mesero ambicioso — masculló mientras sacaba una cartera rellena de dinero y le extendía un fajo de billetes

La rubia se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que todos siempre tenían tanto dinero y ella siempre estaba matándose por conseguir lo suficiente para la renta?

— Sí, entraron, iban muy pegaditos y felices, creo que era una cita, les recomendé un buen hotel de paso para después de la cena… digerirla mejor… — dijo con burla

Gray apretó el puño y Lucy frunció el cejo

— Oh, ¿Son sus parejas? Que mal que les pinten el cuerno así de feo, pero espero y no armen un zafarracho dentro del lugar, ahuyentaría al cliente —

Gray y Lucy intentaron entrar, pero un brazo los detuvo

— Hey hey, ¿A dónde? Me pagaron para decirles si estaban dentro, jamás para ver si recuerdo si hay un buen sitio — se tocó la barbilla, pensando

— ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarnos pasar? —

— Depende, ¿Los confrontarán o solo los observarán? —

— Solo observarlos — se adelantó la Heartfilia

— Está bien, 700,00 jewels —

Lucy y Gray abrieron los ojos como platos, no, charolas.

— Reservaron un hermoso lugar en la terraza, con la cena y el Champagne más caro, es obvio que va a costar bastante, e incluso les hice un descuento, a ellos les cobré 1,200,000 de jewels, el rosado parece ser importante, me pagó como si de un chicle se tratara —

— Tengo que hacer misiones con él más seguido, aunque sean clase S — pensó en voz alta Lucy

Gray le extendió el dinero el cual el camarero contó con calma y lo guardó dentro de su chaleco, se movió y les abrió el paso

— Sin formalidades, solo dime como llegar, y danos unos abrigos, para que no nos vean — dijo Gray

— Está bien, pero serán 200,000 jewels más —

Lucy observaba atenta el lugar buscando algún rastro de que Natsu estuviera en la primera planta donde muchas parejas y familias cenaban tranquilamente bajo la tenue música en vivo de una pequeña orquesta, y Gray quería comerse vivo al maldito recepcionista que no dejaba de sacarle dinero

— Está bien, carajo, toma — le extendió el último fajo, el camarero ni lo contó, lo guardó y los dirigió a una escaleras, pasaron el segundo piso, con menos mesas esta vez y con un pequeño teatro como entrenamiento donde pasaban una pequeña obra.

Al llegar al tercer piso los vieron enseguida, claro, ¿Cuántas personas más tenían el cabello rosa y azul? Sin contar miembros de Fairy Tail o que hayan tenido relación cercana con ellos amigos/enemigos.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo un suculento filete a término medio mientras reían y charlaban tranquilamente, a Lucy le ardieron las venas en celo, si no hubiera hecho aquella estupidez hace un rato ella sería la que estaría con él en ese momento íntimo, estúpida Lucy, y estúpidos impulsos, pensó la maga estelar.

Se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada de ellos, pusieron los menús en sus caras como si fueran detectives y pidieron un café, bueno, solo Lucy, Gray pidió una langosta y un filete como el de Natsu.

No podían escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, era frustrante, si tan solo recordaran el increíble olfato del cazadragones que los olió desde que estaban en el segundo piso y ahora se reía de ellos, en su cara prácticamente.

* * *

— Así que la ex rival de amor n°1 de Juvia está aquí, ¿Eh?, bueno, mientras no intente nada extraño, Juvia no actuará raro —

¿Más? Se preguntó Natsu cuando una gotita de sudor le caía por la nuca.

— Bueno Juvia, cuéntame de ti, llevas 2 años en el gremio pero no sabemos mucho de ti — intentó sacar una conversación mientras cortaba su filete con sus cubiertos siendo cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y parecer un maleducado.

— Bueno, pues a Juvia le gusta el color azul, nadar, convertirse en agua a le parece muy divertido a Juvia, en especial cuando la gente no se da cuenta de que Juvia está ahí, también le gusta que el sol brille, irónicamente a Juvia no le gusta mucho la lluvia, pero en contraste a eso, a Juvia le gusta mucho el cielo gris, me recuerda algo… y me da algo de nostalgia — a Natsu se le prendió el foco, Juvia no había hablado en tercera persona en la última frase, ¡Rápido, que alguien lo grabara!, además, se dio cuenta de que Juvia no era una simple mujer hecha de agua que estaba profundamente enamorada de un estúpido tsundere celoso.

— El cielo gris le recuerda algo a Juvia… hay algo, pero Juvia no recuerda qué… creo que era… Gray-sa… no, eso no puede ser, ah ya, a Juvia le recuerda su vida en Phantom Lord, cuando todo era triste para ella, aunque en el fondo le gustaba estar sola, todo cambió cuando Juvia se unió a Fairy Tail, Juvia descubrió que es mejor estar acompañado a estar sola siempre — relató con una enorme sonrisa, Natsu la miró conmovido, entonces reaccionó, Gray-sama, lo iba a decir, no ha perdido su amor por él, la poción no es tan poderosa, no quería lastimar a Juvia con un falso amor, tenía que recuperar a su Gray-sama, y todo volvería a ser normal, también con Yukino, tampoco podía regalarle el cielo sin sentir verdadero amor por alguna de las dos, y aunque le doliera lo que hizo Lucy, aún la amaba, el sentimiento era fuerte y seguía presente.

Entonces algo lo tomó desprevenido, Juvia se había levantado de su asiento, se había inclinado hacia él y lo había besado en los labios, abrió grande los ojos y se sonrojó, y como si fuera un acto de reflejo correspondió el beso, empezó suave y tranquilo, luego él intentó introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Juvia, ella accedió y el beso se intensificó, Natsu dejó caer los cubiertos y la tomo por los hombros, negándole la salida al beso, ella lo tomó de la nuca y apretó contra él.

El otro par de magos de Fairy Tail que estaban ahí tenían dos diferentes reacciones, Lucy estaba dolida, Natsu le había pagado con la misma moneda, supuso que se lo merecía así que solo bajó la mirada, evitando seguir viendo la escena que tanto la lastimaba, en cambio Gray tragó el trozo de filete que estaba devorando segundos antes, se paró con brusquedad asustando a Lucy en el proceso, el ceño de gray estaba tan fruncido que pensó que era uniceja, temblaba de furia, en su puño se formó una manopla de hielo con púas, iba a matar a Natsu a punta de golpes.

Cuando el par se separó estaban sumamente sonrojados, Juvia se disculpó bajito excusándose de que fue un impulso, Natsu no dijo nada, solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que derritió el corazoncito de melón de Juvia.

Gray estaba detrás de Natsu con sus puños bien apretados y mirando como si fuera a matarlo ahí mismo.

Lucy miró con horror la escena, tenía que hacer algo o Gray mataría al despistado mago de fuego que no se percató de su presencia por estar mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Juvia.

Cuando Juvia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gray éste ya tenía el puño con la manopla arriba amenazando con golpear al pelirrosa.

— ¡Gray-sama! — salió de los labios de Juvia mirando horrorizada como el nombrado dejaba caer su puño con furia sobre el mago de fuego

Natsu volteó la cabeza para observar al hacedor de hielo detrás de él, hecho una furia, lo siguiente que vio fue un puño y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Lo dejé en lo bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también, les reitero mis agradecimientos por los reviews, es la historia con más reviews que he tenido en mi vida :D

Tal vez mañana suba el otro capítulo, aunque no es seguro, también actualizaré en un rato mi otro fic, por si quieren leerlo, no tiene nada en común con este, es más grotesco y todo, pero tendrá NaLu en su máxima expresión cofcofLemmoncofcof, para todos aquellos pervertidos/pervertidas.

Si hay alguna estupidez que haya cometido en lo que cambiarle el nombre o incongruencia se refiere, díganmelo, aunque no sepa como editar el capítulo cuando ya está subido lo corregiré en el siguiente xD


	6. ¡Estúpido Gray-sama!

**¡Estúpido Gray-sama!**

Un dragón rojo.

Un pequeño, adorable y chistoso dragón rojo fue lo primero que vio Natsu al abrir los ojos después del golpe propiciado por el mago de hielo, aún estaba un poco aturdido, lo habían golpeado mientras estaba distraído y estaba más que seguro que su ojo estaba morado, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero bueno, ya se había despertado, y un pequeño dragoncito rojo estaba en frente de él, oía voces alrededor pero no le importaba un carajo, además, tenía una cómoda almohada que soportaba su cabeza, estaba relajado.

Pero le dio curiosidad ese pequeño dragoncito, así que levantó su mano derecha y la acercó, mientras lo hacía su visión se iba aclarando y logró observar, que el dragoncito rojo estaba en una extraña cueva que tenía una pared de fondo color rosa, muy extraño, y las paredes laterales eran… como color melón… tal vez más claro…

Cuando su mano se acercó al pequeño dragón que seguía sin moverse su oído se comenzó a afinar, y las voces se hicieron más claras, estaban discutiendo, pero igual, seguía sin importarle un carajo.

Con el dedo índice le picó la cara al dragoncito, y al hacerlo, escuchó un respingo y un ligero gemido.

Mierda, el dragón se había quejado.

Ahora lo intentó con dos dedos, el índice y el pulgar, y se apachurró la nariz al dragoncito rojo, se escuchó un gemido y vio como las paredes de la cueva del dragón temblaron

Puta madre, lo estaba haciendo enojar, dispuesto a matar al dragon con sus dedos índice y vulgar los introdujo en el pecho del reptil que seguía inmóvil, hundiendo sus dedos en todo el cuerpo del pequeño lagarto, al hacerlo otro gemido más sonoro resonó. La piel del dragón era extraña, muy extraña, así que intentó tocar la pared, increíblemente era del mismo material que el cuerpo del réptil, y también, generaba los mismos sonidos que sonaban cuando tocaba al pequeño dragoncito, demasiado extraño.

Un vaso cayó al piso y generó un estruendo que lo distrajo de su pelea a muerte con el dragón feroz de color rojo, levantó la cabeza de su cómoda almohada y miró alrededor, estaba aturdido, y la luz del techo no le ayudaba mucho a estar en sus 5 sentidos, giró su rostro a la izquierda una vez estuvo erguido y se topó con la cara de la maga estelar rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente.

No entendió el porqué, así que volvió a acostarse en su almohada, pero esta vez no estaba viendo al dragoncito, sino al techo, y desde ahí, podía ver la cara de Lucy, giró su cabeza lentamente a la izquierda y vio sus pechos encima de su cara, bajó otro poco, y vio su abdomen, bajó otro poco y lo vio.

Sí, el puto dragón.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, las paredes color melón y el fondo color rosa, además del dragón petrificado, sí, eran las bragas de Lucy Heartfilia.

Se levantó de golpe, había metido los dedos en… bueno… esa parte de ella.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? — le preguntó Natsu a Lucy en cuanto se levantó, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás era un momento casi pervertido.

Lucy suspiró y se intentó calmar, no quería incomodar más la situación sacando el tema a flote.

— Cuando Gray te golpeó perdiste el conocimiento, así que te sujeté hasta que reaccionaras, y ellos han estado discutiendo desde entonces — comentó tranquila, señalando al par de magos de agua y hielo quienes estaban en una acalorada discusión

Natsu volteó su vista hacia el otro par y fue entonces que prestó atención a la discusión.

— ¡Juvia ya te dijo que Juvia puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera!, ¡Juvia ya no ama a Gray! ¡Ya no más! — gritó la maga con la cara roja de furia

— ¡No te estoy reclamando eso, es solo que actúas como estúpida, es obvio que él no te ama, y aun así vas tras él como perrito faldero! — Gray empezaba a perder el control y gritaba cosas que no quería

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Justo como lo hice contigo? —

— ¡Sí, como lo hiciste conmigo, y es por eso que te lo digo! ¡Porque es molesto! Es como si trajeras una ladilla que no se te quita nunca —

A Juvia se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, aquello le había dolido.

— ¡Además, yo no creo en esa estupidez de la pócima, es una excusa para querer darme celos! Solo quedas como una puta que va detrás de quien le habla bonito a la primera, y ni eso, porque el pendejo de Lyon se ha de estar revolcando de furia — Luego de decir eso, una cachetada resonó en todo el lugar, Juvia Loxar había golpeado a Gray, la última vez que lo hizo fue en el ataque de Phantom Lord, donde ella se enamoró de él, y ahora pasaba aquí, en donde dejaba de amarlo.

— Juvia acaba de descubrir la cura de esa pócima, y piensa que Gray-sama es un estúpido — dijo entre gimoteos y un río de lágrimas le corría por las mejillas

Gray se quedó estupefacto, ¿Qué carajo acababa de decir? Eso no era lo que quería decir, maldición, la estúpida furia lo consumió y acabó dañando a la maga de agua.

Juvia se alejó del lugar rápidamente mientras lloraba, Gray se quedó parado donde mismo, sin moverse ni atreverse a tocar la mejilla donde la palma de Juvia había golpeado con la furia de 2 años de amor no correspondido.

Natsu salió del shock, se acercó a Gray y le puso la mano en el hombro, Gray supuso que era una muestra de ayuda y que intentaba decirle que fuera a por ella a pedirle disculpas, pero no.

Con la mano que lo sujetaba del hombro, giró el cuerpo de Gray para que quedaran de frente, su puño se llenó de fuego y relámpagos le dio de lleno en la cara al hacedor de hielo, mandándolo a volar del local, destruyendo el ligero techo de palma que adornaba la terraza del restaurant.

Natsu suspiró y caminó hacia la salida, con la cabeza gacha, Lucy lo siguió rápidamente, aún tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo que había pasado 4 horas antes en el parque de Magnolia.

Pero antes de que Lucy lo alcanzara, el recepcionista furioso lo alcanzó primero, lo jaló de la camisa y le golpeó el pecho con una libreta que tenía un montón de números escritos en ella.

— ¡Ahí está lo que me deben! ¡Desde el techo destruido hasta la última gota del champagne! Más la cena de los clientes que corrieron despavoridos al ver el teatrito que estaban armando, huyendo, sin pagar por supuesto —

Dragneel observó la libreta y lentamente alzó su cara hacia el sujeto larguirucho que le nombraba una lista de cosas que debía pagar.

No estaba de humor, así que lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, y luego sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo puso en el pecho, después de eso, salió del lugar, con una rubia apenada detrás de él.

Al salir del local y caminar 2 cuadras Natsu se detuvo y se volteó, miró a Lucy con una ceja alzada, interrogándola con la mirada.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Serás mi sombra el resto de la noche? —

— B-bueno… yo… no sé como decirlo… pero… respecto a lo que te dije en el gremio… y lo que pasó en el parque… pu-pues… — tartamudeaba de los nervios

— Solo olvídalo, ya hablaremos de eso mañana, es tarde, y quiero descansar — mintió, había prometido ir con Yukino a una cita y él no faltaba a sus promesas, no importaba cuan decaído estuviera ahora, tenía que ir con ella, o perdería a una gran amiga, sin contar de que le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina al pendejo de Sting

— Yo quiero hablar de eso ahora, son apenas las 9 pm, no es muy tarde y sé perfectamente que no estás cansado, Natsu, solo escúchame —

— Voy tarde para algo, ya te dije que mañana —

— ¿Tarde para qué? A estas horas ya estarías en mi departamento comiéndote las cosas de mi refrigerador —

Eso fue malinterpretado por Natsu, Lucy quiso dar a entender que no era normal lo que hacía, y que era costumbre tenerlo ahí, pero Natsu pensó que fue una recriminación, y que lo acusaba de comerse toda su comida y molestarla.

— Está bien, no volveré a molestarte en tu casa, ni mucho menos comerme tu comida, perdón. Y voy tarde para una cita, quedé con Yukino a las 9 — suspiró y agachó la mirada

Lucy se dio cuenta de que lo malinterpretó, pero eso pasó a segundo plano en cuanto escuchó que tenía una cita con la otra maga estelar, volvió a arder en celos.

— ¿Una cita con ella?... Ya has tenido una hoy con Juvia, y mira como terminó… y eso que Gray no es tan abierto para hablar como Sting, ahora imagínate como se pondrá él cuando te vea con Yukino — comentó insegura

— Pues podrías encargarte de Sting tú, no sé, llévalo a tu departamento y dale de tu comida que tanto me peleas, y dale más besos como hace un rato, o si quieres dale algo más… no sé, después de todo, te veías muy feliz con ese beso — alzó la vista, furioso, a él también lo quemaban –irónicamente- los celos por dentro.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Natsu se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin decir palabra alguna, aceleró el paso y giró en una esquina, Lucy intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero Natsu seguía enojado y no quería seguir discutiendo con Lucy, así que saltó por el tejado de una casa y se perdió entre la obscuridad de la noche, dejando a Lucy sola en medio de la calle y con los ojos llorosos.

La había vuelto a cagar.

* * *

Dentro de Fairy Tail, ya se encontraba casi vacío, unos cuantos magos aún estaban dentro, pero no había actividad, estaba todo aburrido, inclusive el ruido de los grillos era más divertido que cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo en alguna de las mesas.

Yukino estaba en una mesa cerca de la entrada, esperando a su Natsu-sama, confiaba en que vendría por ella, mientras que Sting, seguía rogándole perdón en frente de ella, abatido y tirado en la mesa, sin resultado alguno, Yukino solo lo ignoraba, y eso le dolía al rubio.

Mirajane suspiró por décima vez en media hora, parece que su pequeño plan macabro para la felicidad de Juvia había salido terriblemente mal, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que era cierto. Se sentía culpable.

Rogue observaba triste como Sting seguía rogando por la atención de la peliplateada, le daba lástima ver a su mejor amigo, casi-hermano en esa situación, era humillante.

Y de buenas a primeras las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir, y detrás de ellas salió un pelirrosa cazadragones que al entrar buscó a Yukino con la mirada, la encontró al instante, no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Yukino se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió tímidamente, Sting se irguió y frunció el ceño, si había venido.

Natsu no dijo nada, se acercó y tomó del brazo a la maga estelar, se tomaron de las manos y Yukino se despidió de todos, Sting se paró en frente de ellos evitando su salida.

— No Natsu-san, no permitiré que tengas una cita con Yuki, y haré todo lo posible para que no la tengas — Natsu alzó una ceja, quería terminar la cita con Yukino rápido e ir a ver a Juvia, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado a su suerte y con el corazón roto, aunque tal vez Gray haya captado la indirecta que le dio con ese puñetazo _"Ve por ella, ¡PENDEJO!" _ era lo que había querido decir aquél golpe.

Entonces recordó el porqué de la furia con Lucy, que compartía con el rubio de Sabertooth.

— Si no querías que saliera con ella, ¿Por qué besaste a Lucy? — preguntó, directo.

— Yo… yo pensé… que ganaría la atención de Yuki… — respondió con la cabeza gacha

— Pues eres un completo pendejo, ahora muévete, que llevamos prisa —

Yukino no había dicho nada, era muy tímida, y en esas peleas ella no quería entrar, aunque fuera el punto central de la discusión.

— Pues tendrás que matarme para que te deje pasar — Las palabas del Dragon Slayer de la luz sorprendieron al gremio por un momento, tanta valentía por su amada, era digno de quitarse el sombrero.

Natsu no respondió, cerró su puño con fuego y rayos, estaba acumulando la fuerza en el brazo libre que traía, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba delicadamente la mano de Yukino.

Alzó el puño de fuego y rayos dispuesto a golpear al rubio, quien cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, Natsu al ver que no se quitaría de su caminó, solo pasó a un lado de él.

Al ver como su valiente intento de detener a la pareja había sido en vano, pues ellos ya estaban fuera del gremio, pero no muy lejos de él, cayó de rodillas, temblando, había perdido contra Natsu-san de nuevo, y parece como si el recuerdo de la pelea contra Natsu y Gajeel lo hubiera golpeado en la cara, recordándole lo débil y torpe que era, demostrándole, que tenía miedo al puño del pelirrosado, tenía miedo de su fuerza, y tenía miedo de su propia debilidad.

La pareja siguió su camino, Yukino volteó a ver a Sting, quien yacía de rodillas frente a la puerta aún, y una oleada de culpa y lástima la abordaron cuando vio que del rostro de Sting caía una lágrima, derrotado sin ser tocado.

Porque Sting sabía, que si la cita iba a la perfección y había atracción mutua, podría pasar algo más que terminaría por matar sus vagas esperanzas de capturar el amor y la atención de la peliplateada.

* * *

¡HOLY CRAP! ¡Se viene el suspenso! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡La historia continúa! Gracias a Toaneo07 Ver2.0, por darme la idea perfecta para el final… juasjuasjuas.

Por cierto, también me había dicho que esto de Harem no tenía nada, más bien parecía un culustefuck (que no sé que carajo significa) pero bueno, está empezando, tranquilos, en un par de capítulos más, quizá 2, quizá 3, empieza el Harem verdadero, esto es un preámbulo para que se den cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene en este momento Natsu acerca de las chicas, aunque como vieron, puede cambiar radicalmente, empieza el Drama y Natsu parece niña de secundaria que ya ama a su novio de 1 semana xD, bueno no. Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Porrrrrrrr cierto, quizá vieron un poquito de mini-Lime en el inicio! Fue una pequeña prueba, a decir verdad al imaginarme la situación me dio bastante gracia así que decidí ponerla. Pero que va, eso no se acerca ni al Lime, si el Lemon crudo y duro es un agua de Limón bien amarga y el Lime es como un juguito de limón agrio, lo que puse yo sería como el zumo de los limones que sale cuando se exprimen xD

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, no tenía ánimos de escribir, ni de releer todo esto.


End file.
